Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to touch-free faucets and sensors configured for simplified installation and/or relate to touch-free faucets configured to support multiple modes of operation. In particular, embodiments disclosed are particularly useful for controlling an attribute for water flowing from a faucet and/or for faucets and other objects with limited installation zones or requiring targeted sensors, including components of such sensors, and methods for manufacturing touch-free sensor equipped devices.
Description of the Related Art
Touch-free sensors can enable the operation of objects without the need for directly touch them. For example, touch-free faucets can provide a more hygienic means of washing hands and performing other tasks associated with traditional faucets. Touch-free faucets and faucets with touch-free operations typically include one or more sensors for sensing the presence of an object in a detection area for controlling an operation of the faucet. There remains a need for improvements to such sensors and the methods currently employed to install them.